


A Guest For The Archive

by NeedsCaffeineRightNow



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Jon has gone feral, Post-Canon, Sad Ending, don't read this if you don't want to be upset, just like he deserves too, that's a warning, this will not end well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedsCaffeineRightNow/pseuds/NeedsCaffeineRightNow
Summary: Jon becomes full on avatar lots of bad things happen, Jon's crazy, this will not have a happy ending.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	A Guest For The Archive

**Author's Note:**

> This was gonna be one big one-shot but I found a perfect place to end it for now and also it's after two and I need to sleep.

Jon could feel it all. The fear. The energy. The end. All of it racing through his mind and body, coating him in dread. A dread that he couldn't shake like the worse was yet to come. And he was going to be the cause of that too. 

Martin, who was beside him in the safe house, was trying to understand what Jon had told him once he calmed down. They needed to figure out a plan of action. But there wasn't a plan of action. Jon had started the apocalypse. It was over. Jonah won. But Martin didn't want to let him win. And Jon really didn't want to let him win. He couldn't let him win. 

That was the last thought he had before it happened. The last thought he had before the shit hit the fan. The last _human_ thought he would ever have. 

Because at that moment he began to convulse, collapsing on to the floor. Martin had screamed his name crouching to check on him, but it was too late. His body was glowing a bright green as he spasmed, Martin couldn't touch him, it was like there was a barrier. 

This went on for a few more minutes until a burst of energy shit from Jon's body, knocking Martin over and out cold. And for the second time, Jonathan Sims died, this time taking the last bit of humanity left within him and simply leaving a husk of a man it's place. 

Still the being previously known as Jonathan Sims stood, and it walked out of the safe house, not even glancing at the unconscious man on the floor, and on to the dirt road leading towards a small town in Scotland. He was hungry and was ready for more trauma then was necessary. 

The first he came across was smart and gave their statement quickly. It wasn't much but the man had been touched by the slaughter. It was a good appetizer, but _the Archive needed, no, wanted more._

The next few people he came across hadn't been touched by the fears until today, meaning they had nothing to offer him, he left them be, for now. 

Once he was in the town he found several others who'd been touched, and through the frenzy and people freaking out about the eye staring down at the from the sky, he ate, and ate, and ate, feeling his power grow immensely, he was building up the _Archive, but it wanted more._

So he continued on. For several days stopping in towns and devouring trauma, causing people to go insane from reliving the worst times of their lives while the world was ending. There was something about it that made the trauma even better. The people were more distressed this way. Which made for a better meal, but the _Archive wanted more._

So he made his way back to London, where he was sure to find a lot of trauma, he already had in the past. 

Once there, he stopped several people, asking them for their statements and they gave them. And he watched as their minds crumpled with a sick, sadistic smirk on his face. 

And though he was very much full at this point, the _Archive wanted more._

So he made his way to the one place he knew was filled to the brim with trauma, it had in fact traumatized his brain, made it what it is, The Magnus Institute. 

The avatar who was once Jonathan Sims made his way up the steps to the main door of the building and sang as he raised his fist to the door, preparing to knock _, "I've come for dinner, and it is polite to knock"_

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr @needscaffeine


End file.
